Network sharing refers to a technical means by which operators perform information exchange and resource sharing, that is, an operator allows another operator to share a network resource of the operator. An MVNO (mobile virtual network operator) refers to an operator that has no business license or develops in a limited scale and needs to develop its own users by using an existing basic MNO (mobile network operator) network, and provides a service to the users. To help better describe the present invention, in the present invention, an MVNO and an MNO that has a business license but develops its own users and provides a service by using a network of another corresponding MNO are collectively referred to as a PMNO (participant mobile network operator).
In a network sharing scenario, multiple PMNOs may share one P-GW (packet data network gateway), or one PMNO may be corresponding to multiple P-GWs in an MNO network. When one PMNO is corresponding to multiple P-GWs in the same MNO network, the PMNO sets a throughput upper limit for each corresponding P-GW. The throughput upper limit set for the P-GW is generally set according to a throughput that can be carried at a GBR (guaranteed bit rate). In addition, a sum of throughput upper limits set for the P-GWs corresponding to the PMNO is equal to a total throughput value subscribed in a PLMN (Public Land Mobile Network, public land mobile network) by the PMNO.
In the prior art, after a PMNO reaches, in a P-GW, a throughput upper limit set by the PMNO, the P-GW rejects a request that is sent by the PMNO and that causes an increase in a throughput. Therefore, when the remaining total throughput value of the PMNO does not yet reach the total subscribed throughput value, an event that a P-GW rejects a request sent by the PMNO and the request cannot access occurs, which undoubtedly causes blocking to a PMNO user's data service and compromises user experience while wasting a network resource and reducing utilization of a network resource.